I LessThanThree You: A Facebook Tale
by OoZolaoO
Summary: Why William hates Facebook, and Yumi couldn't be happier with it. I'm jumping on the Facebook!fic bandwagon...but you know you love it.


**A/N: **Ok, so I maaaaay have been inspired by the miriad of Glee FB fics out there, and I maaaaaaay have recently become addicted to watching CL reruns. I'm totally working on my other fic ("Choices"), but until that chapter's done, let me introduce you to the newest member of the family! :)

Mad creds to my number-one-fan **MoonlitxAngel** for getting me interested in the fandom again and to **aspiringtoeloquence**, whose Glee FB fic "It's Complicated" really made me write this. :) Andddd I pirated a line. So. THANK YOU :)

* * *

**Odd Della Robbia** to** Jeremie Belpois**: Yaaaaaay, Einstein's on Facebook now! Told you that you couldn't hold out forever! =D  
**Jeremie Belpois**: It's only because I was forced on… I could teach Zuckerberg a thing or two about programming. (**Aelita Stones** likes this)

* * *

**Yumi Ishiyama**: Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling, all for us.  
**Odd Della Robbia: **You left off a bit, Yumi – the part that rhymes with MULRICH. (**Odd Della Robbia** likes this)  
**Aelita Stones: **Yumi, what's going on?  
**William Dunbar**: This is about me, right?  
**Odd Della Robbia: **YUMI AND ULRICH SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G  
**Odd Della Robbia:** FIRST COMES LOVE  
**Odd Della Robbia: **THEN COMES MARRIAGE  
**Yumi Ishiyama:** Holy crap, you guys, they're just SONG LYRICS. Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Look them up.  
**William Dunbar:** So it's not about me?  
**Yumi Ishiyama:** Nooo, William. It's not about anyone.  
**Odd Della Robbia:** except ULRICH (**Odd Della Robbia **likes this)  
**Jeremie Belpois:** Odd, caps lock is cruise control for cool. And no one 'likes' their own posts.  
**Odd Della Robbia:** Relaaaaax, Einstein. I'm just proving a point. (**Odd Della Robbia** likes this)  
**Aelita Stones:** …can you guys take this to your own walls, please?  
**William Dunbar:** I'm with Aelita.  
**Yumi Ishiyama: **Me too. Odd, GET OUT.  
**Odd Della Robbia: **Fine, whatever. Odd-ster outtt.

* * *

**Ulrich Stern:** confused.  
**Ulrich Stern: **never mind.

* * *

**Jeremie Belpois** to **Aelita Stones:** Aelita, why on Earth are you friends with Jim on Facebook?  
**Aelita Stones: **He added me, and I didn't want to be rude!  
**Jim Morales: **I CAN READ THIS YOU KNOW  
**Jim Morales:** SORRY I CAN'T FIGURE OUT HOW TO TURN OFF THE BIG LETTERS  
**Jim Morales: **AND BELPOIS I CAN SO THROW YOU IN TRIPLE DETENTION

* * *

**Jeremie Belpois** and **Jim Morales** are now friends. (**Odd Della Robbia** likes this)

* * *

**Odd Della Robbia **and **Jim Morales** are now friends. (**Jeremie Belpois** likes this)

* * *

**William Dunbar** is now **in a relationship**. (**3 people** like this)

* * *

**Yumi Ishiyama **to **William Dunbar**: Did you seriously just ask me out via Facebook?

* * *

**William Dunbar **is now **in a relationship** and **it's complicated**.  
**Yumi Ishiyama:** No. Just…no.

* * *

**William Dunbar **is now **single**. (**Yumi Ishiyama and 32 others** like this)

* * *

**Odd Della Robbia** is attending **Odd's Surprise Partayyyy!1!1!  
Ulrich Stern: **So…you invited us to your own surprise party? (**Aelita Stones, Yumi Ishiyama, and 11 others **like this)  
**Odd Della Robbia: **Well SOMEONE had to. (**Ulrich Stern** likes this)

* * *

**Ulrich Stern and 4 others** are attending **Odd's Surprise Partayyyy!1!1!  
Aelita Stones: **How many people did you invite?**  
Odd Della Robbia: **The whole grade! I figured we can hold it in the factory if space gets too tight.  
**Jeremie Belpois: **Odd! There are wandering eyes on the Internet… (**Sissi Delmas** likes this)  
**Jeremie Belpois: **Sissi, you're a creep. (**Ulrich Stern and 57 others **like this)  
**Odd Della Robbia: **Don't worry! No one knows what we're talking about anyways ;]  
**William Dunbar: **Secrets secrets are no fun, unless I am a part of one.  
**Ulrich Stern: **Buzz off, William.  
**William Dunbar: **:[  
**Aelita Stones: **So...how many people are coming? :]  
**Yumi Ishiyama: **When's the date anyways?  
**Odd Della Robbia: **It's in two weeks! Didn't you read the group invite?  
**Odd Della Robbia: **Facebook says that 5 people are attending, 62 may be attending, andddd 15 haven't responded.  
**Ulrich Stern: **So we're the only ones that are going to be there?  
**William Dunbar: **I'll come…if you tell me what's going on.  
**Ulrich Stern: **Yeah, in your dreams.  
**William Dunbar: **:[ :[

* * *

**Ulrich Stern **to **Yumi Ishiyama:** heyy…sorry I missed our study date. I'll make it up to you, I swear. See you later?

* * *

**Yumi Ishiyama **to **William Dunbar: **Hey William…you should totally come to Odd's party anyways :] I'd love it if you were there.  
**William Dunbar: **Ok :D  
**William Dunbar: **Wanna go out to dinner beforehand?  
**William Dunbar: **I'll pick you up at your house  
**William Dunbar: **How about 7? (**Yumi Ishiyama **likes this)  
**Yumi Ishiyama: **:)

* * *

**William Dunbar **is attending **Odd's Surprise Partayyyy!1!1! **(**Odd Della Robbia** likes this)

* * *

**William Dunbar** to **Yumi Ishiyama: **Hey, are you getting my texts?  
**Yumi Ishiyama: **Umm…I don't think I have your number.  
**William Dunbar: **I thought I gave it to you...I'll message you ;)  
**Yumi Ishiyama: **I must have lost it or something. (**Ulrich Stern** likes this)

* * *

**Yumi Ishiyama** to **Ulrich Stern:** You're a real jerk, did you know that?

* * *

**Odd Della Robbia: **Anyone seen **Ulrich Stern?** He's been missing all afternoon.  
**Aelita Stones: **I haven't, but I'll keep my eye out for him (: Have you checked…you-know-where?  
**Sissi Delmas: **He's not in the gym, or the utility closet!  
**Sissi Delmas: **Or on the roof!  
**Aelita Stones: **He…what?  
**Jeremie Belpois: **He's not "you-know-where." Maybe we should send out a search party.  
**Odd Della Robbia: **He's probably just sulking…but you never know, I guess.  
**Aelita Stones: **No sign of "trouble"?  
**Jeremie Belpois: **Nope. Double-checked.  
**Odd Della Robbia: **Sissi's still stalking our dorm room, but other than that it's all clear over here.  
**Aelita Stones: **I'll be by in a minute.  
**Jeremie Belpois: **Is Yumi coming?  
**Yumi Ishiyama: **I'll go look for him, don't worry about it.

* * *

**William Dunbar **to **Yumi Ishiyama: **Hey, what're you doing this afternoon?

* * *

**Ulrich Stern: **/it's a brand new day, the sun is shining, it's a brand new day. For the first time in such a long, long time, I know I'll be okay./ (**Yumi Ishiyama **likes this)  
**Ulrich Stern: **(and before anyone jumps on my case, they're lyrics. Totally not representative of my mood or anything) (**Yumi Ishiyama** likes this)

* * *

**Yumi Ishiyama** to **William Dunbar**: Hey…sorry, turns out our dinner plans aren't going to work out.  
**William Dunbar: **What? Why?

* * *

**Yumi Ishiyama** to **Ulrich Stern: **Pick up your phone! I need to talk to you. Meet me in the woods in a few minutes? (**Ulrich Stern** likes this)  
**Odd Della Robbia: **Hmm…mysterious woods liason…

* * *

**Ulrich Stern** and **Yumi Ishiyama **are now **in a relationship.** (**Aelita Stones, Jeremie Belpois and 62 others** like this)  
**William Dunbar: **Oh. That's why.

* * *

**William Dunbar: **:[

* * *

**Yumi Ishiyama: **happy :] :] (**Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, and 6 others** like this)

* * *

**William Dunbar **to **Sissi Delmas: **Hey, are you going to Odd's thing?  
**Sissi Delmas: **Noooo, are you kidding me? Never.  
**William Dunbar:** Wanna grab dinner?  
**Sissi Delmas: **Hmm…ok :]

* * *

**Yumi Ishiyama** to **Ulrich Stern: **I love you (: Dinner later?  
**Ulrich Stern: **Yeah :]  
**Ulrich Stern: **also, your wall posts are going to need to stop being so adorable.  
**Ulrich Stern: **i just walked into a wall. (**Odd Della Robbia **likes this)  
**Aelita Stones: **I can vouch for this. He'll be there in a second, just let us run by the infirmary first ;) (**Yumi Ishiyama** likes this)


End file.
